1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a stage and an organic light emitting diode display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technologies, the demand for display devices that operate as a connection medium for conveying information has increased. Accordingly, flat panel display devices (FPD devices) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting display device and a plasma display panel (PDP) are increasingly used.
Among these FPD devices, organic light emitting display devices display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting display devices generally have a relatively fast response speed and are driven with relatively low power consumption, when compared with other types of FPD devices.